26's Egg Adventure
"You can do it, 26. I'm counting on you." - Mia, conforting 26 26's Egg Adventure (or 26's Egg Adventure Pt. 1 - 2) is the first plus second episode of the Second Season. In this 2-part episode, 26, Mara, & Kex Bradley helps a Maiasaura named Mia get her eggs back from a mysterious creature. Plot Part 1 26, Mara and Kex Bradley were having fun at the beach playing volleyball. Kex Bradley passed the ball to the stegosaurus, then to Shanise, and then to Spazz, but knocked him down. Spazz managed to get up, but his turn was skipped. The evening was soon starting to raise down, and everyone still stayed at the beach, except Kex, 26, and Mara, as they went home. On their way home, they talked about the times they had since Kex Bradley came to Dinotopia. But they got interrupted when they heard a screaming voice coming from one of the bushes, and out came an orange Maiasaura, who came running up towards them. It bumped right to 26, and she was surprised. Her name is Mia, and she told her that her eggs were missing from her nest, and neede 26 to rescue them. But even though she saved the eggs before, 26 wasn't quite sure about that. But her friends were right by her, making sure that she doesn't get hurt. Mia lead her way towards the Volcano Temple, the place where Ogthar ruled Dinotopia before his death. That way the room that Ogthar stole the eggs. But they weren't there anymore; they're in another place far away. Kex then saw a light coming from the forest. They followed the light where it was coming from. But they ran into another problem, a different forest was a little far away. But they kept on walking and walking till they made it to the forest. This is the forest that Mia lives. 26 and Kex were thinking about the egg saving that time that they didn't know what they were doing. There was a mysterious figure coming up towards them, & that was another story. Part 2 Last time, a female Maiasaura named Mia came to Kex, Mara and 26 to rescue her eggs from being stolen from her nest. During their journey, a mysterious creature came following them. The story continues when Mara is seen searching for Mia's eggs; Kex Bradley at Mia's river; and 26 at Mia's special hiding place, but none prevailed. Suddenly, a mysterious shadow came towards 26, Kex, Mara and Mia. The shadow came closer and closer, but the shadow was actually Spazz, who said he had followed Mia's feetprints. 26 didn't know what to do with all of this bad things like arguments. But Mia conforted her and told her that she's counting on her to success. 26 calmed everyone down and told them that they need to stick together and to save Mia's eggs to take them back to her nest. Back at the Hatchery, John was worried that 26 hasn't returned yet, so he decided to tell the mayor to send out the Skybax riders and their Skybaxes to search for 26. Meanwhile, 26 and Mara had problems trying to stick together before they Mia sorted it out. Just as they thought she would, 26 saw a mysterious shadow running away. Kex Bradley is the only one to tackle it. But the mysterious shadow was actually... Rhoga. 26 asked her why was she stealing Mia's eggs. But Rhoga was taking care of the eggs while Mia is away. Kex, Mara, Spazz, and 26 were surprised, but all they about was what they did right now. That evening, Mia sat on her nest as the eggs began hatching, and out came four Maiasaura hatchlings. Spazz was so happy at those beautiful hatchlings, he sniffed. John and the Skybaxes came to rescue Kex, 26, Mara & Spazz, but was proud of them for saving Mia's eggs. But was actually taking cared by Rhoga. Everything was saved, all well. Characters * Kex Bradley * 26 * Shanise * Mara * Rhoga * John * Albagon * Skybax * Skybax Riders * Spazz * Mia * Stinktooth (mentioned) * Ellen (mentioned) Guest voice * Cameron Diaz as Mia, a female orange Maiasaura. Song * Egg-Tastic! (Cameron Diaz & Alyssa Milano) Species * Ankylosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Corythosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Dryosaurus * Human * Maiasaura * Parasaurolophus * Quetzalcoatlus * Stegosaurus Locations * Beach * John's Hatchery * Volcano Temple * Mia's Forest * Blustery Bluffs Canyon (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first for a few things: ** The first double-length episode. ** The first episode to feature Shanise, but voiced by Kate Higgins for this season only. * This episode marks the only few things: ** The only episode that the intro starts after the first scene. ** The only episode to include a song. ** The only episode that Cameron Diaz voices Mia. She'll be voiced by Tress MacNeille in Season 5. * Stock footages from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone: The Movie, Kex and the Runaway Cart & The Return of Cotton are used, as well as an extended footage from The Legend of the Shining Stone. * In this episode, Mia is voiced by Cameron Diaz, who was the voice of Princess Fiona in the Shrek franchise. * This episode was loosely inspired on The Land Before Time TV Series episode "The Great Egg Adventure". * Despite her eyes, 26's eyelashes were added more. * When this episode aired in March 20, 2007 in Belgium, the British English dub was introduced. Errors * In the first scene, because stock footage is used, at the bottom left side of the beach, there were some people and dinosaurs playing, but in the next shot, there were some main characters. * When 26 passed the volleyball to Shanise, Mara and Kex are beside her, but in the next shot, they swapped places. * During the scene when Mia ran towards 26, Mara, and Kex, the trees changes unreasonally. * As Kex, Mara, and 26 followed Mia to her forest, Kex's left hand is almost loose. * Mara's mouth doesn't move she said, "Yes". * When Mia gots her eggs hatched, her nest changed from brown to light brown. * When this episode aired in Nickelodeon, the title was "26's Eggs Adventure", when it's supposed to be called "26's Egg Adventure". * In the Argentinian Spanish dub, Mia's voice is a bit higher in most scenes. * In the Dutch dub, Kex is referred as a creature. * In the Hindi dub, the title voiceover says "केक्स ब्रैडली और अंडा साहसिक", which translates to "Kex Bradley and the Egg Adventure". * When the episode aired in Vietnam, the song "Egg-tastic!" wasn't dubbed. Gallery Screenshot 20190907-092134.png|Stock Footage In Other Languages